elementalacadmeyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Erraline Dange
|-| Quest= |powers = |speed = Fast |strength level = Weak |mstrengths = Fast runner, swimmer, stealthy, agile |mweaknesses = Physically weak, bad aim, insomnia |# of abilities = 6 |control = N/A |file = Erraline Dange 2.jpg |file size = 200px |likes = Interesting people, travelling, nighttime, both classical and modern books, Japanese culture |dislikes = Rude people, arrogant people, idiots, cockroaches |favcolor = Purple |special possesions = Lunar necklace (similar to her brother's), picture of her parents, fur coat, a picture of Japanese landscape, a lot of diamond and black sapphire jewellery |music = Non-cheesy pop |food = Ice cream |animal = N/A |book = House of Hades by Rick Riordan |favquote = N/A |song = Centuries by Fall Out Boy |movie = N/A |elementalsport = N/A |earthensport = Rugby (she is Australian after all) |appearance = Brown hair, brown eyes, curvy figure, 5'9", wears either dark or modest modern clothing Erraline_5.png Erraline_6.jpg Erraline_GIF.gif |model = Maia Mitchell |eye = Brown |hair = Brown |height = 5'9 |weight = 123lbs |voice = Soothing |body = Curvy |m/e state = Stable |m/e disorders = Once believed to have mutism |physic disorders = A scar from her gunshot wound |mother = Bianca Dange (deceased) |father = Connor Dange (deceased) |brothers = Derren Dange |sister = None |cousin = N/A |aunt = N/A |uncle = N/A |niece = None |nephew = None |place of birth = Sydney, Australia |home = Sydney, Australia/The Lunar Kingdom |memory = N/A |first love = Alek |first kiss = N/A |flaw = N/A |fears = Losing Derren |motto = N/A |reaction to crisis = N/A |faces problems = N/A |reaction to change = N/A |language = English, some Russian |hobbies = Travelling |file2 = Erraline Dange 3.jpg |file size2 = 200px |cheated = No |strangers = Quiet, is probably judging everyone |lover = N/A |friends = Cool, very calm |family = Independent |1st impression = Mysterious |like most = How composed she is |like least = The fact that she can be too independent/stubbornness |file3 = Erraline_Dange_4.jpg |file size3 = 200px |family ship = Derren - Erraline loves and cares about her brother, as the two are very close. However, Derren can't stop worrying about her. However, Erraline tries to reassure him that she's okay. |friendships = Anaïs Dupont - Anaïs is Erraline's only female friend. They've encountered each other several times, and they both show mutual respect towards one another. |love relationships = Julian Argent - As a Lunar royal, Erraline has respected and admired Julian for a long time. She used to have a crush on him, but it only a slight one. After talking to him, they have agreed to be just friends. Alek - Erraline is in love with Alek. Because her parents are dead and her brother has a similar viewpoint to her, she doesn't see anything wrong with this. But because Solaria takes its rivalry with the Lunar Kingdom seriously, they have to be secretive. |other = Diana Hollande - She has spoken to Diana and considers her to be nice. Sasha Petrova - Erraline isn't particularly fond of Sasha. Miquel Carax - She disliked him at first, but is slowly coming to not mind him. Victoria Edan - Erraline knows Victoria too well. She was once approached by Victoria when she was younger, who asked her if she wanted to be a member of the Trinity. Erraline refused, causing the two to not really like each other. }} Trivia Basic= * Erraline was originally created by TheRebelOfSlytherin before being given to The Targaryen of District 4. |-| Name/Profile= |-| Other= * She's learned how to speak with her Australian accent, so not a lot of people can tell where she's from. This is because she hates people who point out Australian stereotypes when she does speak with her accent. She made a pact with Derren for the both of them to keep this going as long as possible (exceptions being that they can reveal their accents to people they trust or know will not mock them). *Erraline was the one who discovered Christina Berne's body, but because the investigators into Christina's murder had no leads and hardly anyone at the school knew who she was, they had to cancel the investigation and let the murder remain a mystery. Erraline has tried to forget this, since it's painful for her to remember. Category:Female Category:Lunar Users Category:17 Year Olds Category:Normal Elemental Category:Dorm 10 Category:Royalty Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Characters Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:Brunette Category:Duke/Duchess